


The Loyal Lion Cub

by ACTwilight, BurningBodies



Series: Haikyuu God AU! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, god au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACTwilight/pseuds/ACTwilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBodies/pseuds/BurningBodies
Summary: During Yamaguchi's last reincarnation he finds a hurt lion cub in the woods and decides to bring him home.





	1. Finding the Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU! that we wrote on Tumblr.
> 
> http://mstwilightpoison.tumblr.com/tagged/god-au

It was cold and dark for what seemed like forever. Lev was thinking about if he was actually going to die without seeing his sister again when Lev heard footsteps run over, he didn’t bother to move. He was too weak too. 

“You poor thing...” A soft male voice said. Lev felt someone pick him up. “Let's get you fixed up...” 

When Lev came to he was inside a small living room on top of a blanket that protected the table. He tries to stand up but falls immediately, meeting the floor and, causing a loud bang. Light footsteps travel down the stairs, and a human who has a warm and kind presence appears. “You woke up...” the Human said walking to Lev slowly. “I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t worry.” Lev starts to growl not trusting this human. The human stopped a few feet away. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. I found you in the forest. Where you being chased by hunters? I have never seen a silver lion before.” Yamaguchi sits in front of Lev cross-legged. Lev doesn’t let down his guard though. “You can leave if you want.” Yamaguchi shuffles as best as he can backwards. “Though I wouldn’t suggest it. It’s still night out and we both don’t know if the hunters are still out there.” Lev tries to stand up again but he still couldn’t. “It’s that bad huh...” Yamaguchi stands up, he smiles sweetly. “I think I have something that can help you.” Yamaguchi runs upstairs.

A few minutes past and Yamaguchi finally comes back downstairs with a potion in hand. He heads to the kitchen and brings back a bowl full of milk. Yamaguchi places the bowl of milk in front of Lev. Lev watches him pour half of the potion into the liquid. Yamaguchi pushes the bowl in-front of Lev, who eyed it suspiciously. “Don’t worry,” Yamaguchi said he drank a small bit of the potion. “It’s not poisonous. See?” He smiles at Lev. Lev moves as much as he could to face the bowl and started to drink. He began to feel more energized. 

When Lev finishes Yamaguchi picks up the bowl. “I will get you some blankets okay?” He says adventuring into the kitchen again. Lev slowly stands up and wobbles towards the window to see outside. It was night time and Lev still feels tired. Yamaguchi comes back to the living room and walks up to Lev. “I think the hunters will be out tomorrow.” He said coldly with a sigh. “There are a lot of hunters in this area. I hate it.” Yamaguchi moves away from the window and to the table ridding it of the blanket and medical supplies. Lev watches him curiously. Yamaguchi sees him staring and smiles again. “If you want you can stay here as long as you want. I don’t mind it's just me living here.” 

Next morning and several mornings after Lev didn’t leave the boy that saved him.

 

Years passed, and Lev stayed with Yamaguchi. Lev couldn’t help but notice that Yamaguchi still looked the same as when he first brought Lev home as a cub, and Lev was almost an adult now. Recently Yamaguchi hasn’t been sleeping, but when he does, he has nightmares that wake him up. 

Today was one of those days, where Yamaguchi couldn’t sleep for days. On these days Lev can find Yamaguchi outside looking at the stars. He would join Yamaguchi curling up against him. 

“Have you ever thought about who you were in a past life, Kitty?” Yamaguchi asked Lev mindlessly playing with his fur. Lev raises his head and shakes it. Yamaguchi smiles down at Lev and looks back up to the stars sadly. “I have been getting dreams... or are they flashbacks? Either way, they are about a life that feels so familiar to me.” Yamaguchi says this as he closes his eyes leaning back against the small cabin they both call home. “I always seem to try and reach the same location, but each dream ends the same... with me getting killed because of who I am.” 

This was the first and last time that Yamaguchi talked about the dreams he had.


	2. The Encounter In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Yamaguchi's last reincarnation he finds a hurt lion cub in the woods and decides to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an AU! that we wrote on Tumblr.
> 
> http://mstwilightpoison.tumblr.com/tagged/god-au

Years go by, Lev is an adult now, and Yamaguchi never aged past how old he was when he brought Lev home. Yamaguchi’s dreams didn’t let up either. He forced himself to be awake more often now, and he would pass out only to wake up from a nightmare again. Lev was starting to get worried for Yamaguchi. He felt useless seeing the boy always scared by an unknown force.

Tonight was quiet though. It was one of those rare nights that Yamaguchi could finally sleep. Lev watched the clouds from his spot at Yamaguchi’s bedside. He wanted to make sure Yamaguchi slept that night, and if he did have a nightmare, Lev would be right there to comfort the human boy. 

Yamaguchi rolled around and sat up fully awake, Lev sits up with the human watching carefully. “The temple of the star god...” Yamaguchi whispers, Lev tilts his head confused. Yamaguchi looks at Lev as if those words hold everything. “I need to go there” Yamaguchi was about to stand up, but Lev pushed him back down to the bed. “Kitty please I need to go there now.” Yamaguchi tries to push off Lev, but he was too heavy. Lev shakes his head no. “Can we go in the morning?” Yamaguchi asks. Lev nods and gets off of Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sighs and lies back down. “Alright, goodnight kitty.” He says smiling while petting Lev.

Morning came, and Yamaguchi was up before Lev and packing for their trip. When Lev woke up, Yamaguchi had just mapped out the route they would be taking. “Luckily we live three days way.” He said rolling up the map putting it in a side pocket of his bag. Yamaguchi heads to the door, “It will be a piece of cake getting there.” He turns to Lev smiling “Shall we go?”

The path they were heading down wasn’t that hard to follow. The temple was on top of a hill overlooking a small town of merchants. The roads leading to the city had a reputation of being a place full of thieves and bandits. But our duo didn’t know this information.

They were attacked the second night by a group of bandits. Lev stood in front of Yamaguchi protectively, but they seemed more interested in Yamaguchi than the rare silver lion. “Don’t let that boy escape! He is the one we want!” The leader said going after Yamaguchi. Lev pounced on the leader biting his neck. “Kitty!” Lev was annoyed that he couldn’t speak the human language at this moment. So Lev kept attacking the bandits pouncing, clawing, and biting, doing anything to protect the human that had saved him. The bandits were fighting back with daggers and swords. Lev’s once beautiful silver fur was stained red from the blood of the bandits and the blood from himself. 

Lev stood victorious over the group of bandits. Wounds decorated his body all of different sizes and depths. A dagger was still lodged in his side. He stumbles as he turns around to Yamaguchi who had his face covered. He slowly stumbles his way towards Yamaguchi, who takes his hands away from his face to look at the damage. “K-Kitty...” Yamaguchi looks at the dead bodies horrified. Lev falls at Yamaguchi's feet not able to move anymore. “Kitty!!” Yamaguchi kneels down to Lev’s side. Lev looks up at Yamaguchi for the last time before letting his head fall, finally being able to rest. Leaving Yamaguchi sobbing over his now dead body.

 

But the feeling of death didn’t last forever. “Are you sure about this Kuroo? I agree that Yamaguchi needs a guard but this…”

“Have a little more faith in me Yakkun. You saw what this one did for our baby star god.”


End file.
